Reassurance Message
by JozLoveForever
Summary: Sasuke left and Naruto questions wether there was even love at all...undefined pairing... but i guess itd be naruXsasu sasuXnaru


"Why Sasuke, why would you hurt me like this?"

Naruto was sitting on top of the 4th Hokage's head, muttering to himself. Sasuke had left Konoha and Naruto had failed at bringing him back. He could still hear those words…

"_I'm cutting our bond, Naruto." _over and over again.

It all began with that accidental kiss at the Academy. That's when their love/hate bond began to form. Then, it turned into that one of friends, then brothers, and finally, a lover's bond.

"Why…"

He was remembering all those times when they fought together, the academy kiss, tree climbing, and finally… their days as a couple.

The nights staying up late, the way Sasuke used to kiss him, so passionately. It was a kiss that said "Im lucky to have you, so I'm going to hang onto you with all I've got. Those lusty nights as well as the romantic ones were imprinted into his head almost as if branded there… but as clear as smooth glass.

A tear rolled down Naruto's cheek, and we switch scenes, where Sasuke's tear falls on top of a piece of paper.

Somewhere in a hideout, Sasuke was remembering too, and regretting the parting words with which he had left Naruto which haunted him. He called himself a hypocrite often, because even though those words had left his lips, his heart had shattered with every syllable that he uttered. The bond, his lover… had he lost them both forever???

His mind went back to the Academy kiss… so innocent, and yet a foreshadowing of what had come and gone. His mind went to remembering Naruto, Those b right baby blue eyes, there, always there… cheering him on. Then his thoughts turned to the nights full of passion. How Naruto clung to him like his life depended on it, he clung to express how much he needed him, and Sasuke clung right back, since he reciprocated those emotions.

Sasuke loved Naruto, and yet he hurt him so much.

Sasuke loved Naruto, and yet, here he was, feeling sorry for himself.

Sasuke loved Naruto, and yet, he never actually said it to him, all he ever really said was "me too."…

He stood up and went outside to watch the birds and just nature in general. Another tear escapes his eye, and we change scenes and Sasuke's tear becomes a raindrop on the 4th Hokage's head.

Naruto is still crying, the rain wiping away his tears of hurt.

"Did you ever love me? This is my last night her … and here I am, crying." He throws a pebble and it lands on top of Ichiraku's Ramen. "Maybe I am weak…" he says as he lies down, then he falls asleep on top of Minato's head, the rain washing away his tears and suffering.

"Naruto… oh, there you are… such a drag to come all the way up here."

Naruto's eyes open as he looks around, there beside him is Shikamaru.

"Eh, Naruto, Jiraiya is everywhere looking for you"

"Mhm?"

"Still thinking about Sasuke?"

"Mhm"

"Don't worry, you'll get stronger man, isn't that the reason of why you're going with Jiraiya?"

"Mhm"

"And you will get stronger Naruto. I believe in you… and you're probably Konoha's only hope to get Sasuke back. But if you sit here on your butt all day and just mope and moan about it, you won't get much done will you?" Shikamaru did believe in Naruto… a bit. All the odds were against the jinchuuriki, but if there had been anyone to laugh in the odds' face, it's been Konoha's most unpredictable knuckleheaded ninja.

"You're right." Naruto stands up, smiling brightly. "I'm gonna go, train, and Sasuke will be back before you know it, believe it!" Yes, Naruto needed someone to believe because Sasuke's words still rang through his head, echoing into his soul, making it shudder.

When they reached ground level, Naruto felt a bit confident.

"Well I guess I gotta go find the ero-sennin."

"Guess so."

There was a bit of silence here….

"Shikamaru"

"Hmmmm?"

"Thanks, you know, for believing in me and whatnot."

"No prob, I guess I'll see you later, eh?"

"Mhm!" With this, Naruto and Shikamaru each go in separate directions.

"Oh, and, Naruto"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

"You too Shikamaru!"

And with these words, they part ways and they know that they'll see each other soon.

Naruto reached his apartment and looked at himself in the mirror.

_Damn… I think I better wash up…. I normally wouldn't care, but I reaaaally need it._

So he went in to take a shower. Sasuke was, obviously, still in his head. As he washed himself, he remembered the time when he got the crazy idea of asking Sasuke to shower with him….Then his mind gets a flashback.

_Naruto and Sasuke were on top of Naruto's bed, sitting in the lotus position and training their chakra. After some tough training and some scolding from Sasuke because Naruto just couldn't concentrate, they were beat._

"_Sasuuuuuu." Naruto moaned._

"_Yeeesh?"_

"_I'm soo tired… I'm going to take a shower….."_

"_Ok, I'll wait for you."_

"_Don't you want to take it with me?"_

_Gah! He had regretted it the moment those words left his lips, but Sasuke just grabbed two towels and poked him to guide him towards the shower. He remembered how they kind of forgot about the shower and they just kissed for the longest amount of time, how everything got steamier and steamier and then they turned off the shower, how Naruto began to slowly lick off the droplets of water that had taken residence in Sasuke's collarbone and how they touched each other, the steam making everything seem more like a sublime dream-like experience. _

A tapping at his window woke him up from his flashback/daydream. He saw that everything was foggy because of the steam. He decided that it was time to get off the shower, so he did.

In his bedroom, he was just drying himself when he heard the tapping noise again. He looked to see what was making it and there it was.

"A bird? Huh?" It was a bird.. But when he looked at it closer, he noticed that it had a message on its talon, he looked around to see if anyone was looking. Lucky for him, there was no one, so he just opened his window and took the exotic bird inside and took the message off its foot.

As he opened it, his fingers were shaking a bit… would he get in trouble if he read it? Oh well… he had done things that were much more worse than this.

When he saw what was written on it… he staggered back. His dream, in a message, it reassured him of what he already knew. The Message:

Naruto.... I LOVED I still love you

Love, Sasuke

So he did… Sasuke did love him. Naruto saw a glimmer of hope and he shed a tear of joy. He saw the bird taking off and flying towards the Mist Village. But what he didn't notice was the bird's plumage, it was raven black and smooth, and that its eyes were black orbs… not the kind of eyes you see in birds, but in people. And it was a person indeed. A person that had taken the trouble of transforming himself into a bird and taking that message personally, risking everything he had if he got caught. And that person, the one who loved Naruto so much that he would travel such a distance and would risk his life for the sake of that only message….. That person, my friends, was Uchiha Sasuke.


End file.
